Modern motor vehicles are typically provided with a self-supporting vehicle body, which allows a weight and cost reduction in comparison to a vehicle body constructed on a frame. In the self-supporting vehicle body, the components in their entirety absorb the introduced forces, the stiffness of the vehicle body being achieved by hollow sheet-metal cross-sections and a compact sheet-metal outer skin.
In the unfinished vehicle body, a roof opening for the vehicle roof is typically bounded by a roof frame. Module components (“roof module”) are frequently installed as vehicle roofs on the assembly line. The roof frame typically has lateral frame parts having horizontal fastening flanges for fastening on the roof module for this purpose.
In order to transport bicycles, sporting equipment such as skis and snowboards, and movable loads in general, the possibility of installing roof cross rails is desired by many vehicle owners. In a construction that is common in mass production, installation bases, on which the roof cross rails are installable, are attached for this purpose to the fastening flanges.
In contrast, at least one object herein includes refining typical roof structures of motor vehicles. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.